Frozen Snowglobe
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: For Li Chylee. Fic Bahasa Indonesia pertama saya. Harusnya snowglobe itu telah lama berhenti melaksanakan tugasnya... KuroFai. Nihon Arc.


Fic Bahasa Indonesia pertama saiaaaaaaaa~ selama ini aku selalu nulis fic dalam soalnya. Eits, bukannya karena sok inggris ato gimana, cuma emang karena kebodohanku, aku nggak tahu kalo ternyata FFn punya divisi . hauu~

Ini rikuesannya **Li Chylee** yang udah dengan baiknya meripiw fic walopun katanya dia kesusahan. maapkan aku ya naak~ *peluk Chylee-chan* Tapi kok jadi cerita gaje gini, ya? mau dibilang PWP, tapi ini bukan murni porn, jadi mari kita sebut saja pointless. Bisa dibilang Lime ato Lemon-y, tapi aku sendiri nggak yakin ini apa.

Maap Chylee-chan, kalo fic-nya gaje. Aku terlalu perfeksionis soal bahasaku sendiri sampe menghasilkan hal gaje ini. *?* ngomong apa sih, aku ini... yaudahlah, on with the story!

**Rating:** not sure... T, maybe?

**Warning:** Lime? Lemon? not sure... pemakaian bahasa yang amburadul dan proletar.

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa punyanya CLAMP. Kalo aku yang punya... gakkan jadi sebagus itu ceritanya. *sigh*

* * *

Frozen Snowglobe

**By Phoebe Yuu**

Fai adalah seorang penasihat ulung, bahkan Kurogane yang jarang memuji pun mengakuinya dengan gamblang. Tapi ia sendiri mengakui kalau ia adalah orang pertama yang akan menentang semua nasihat yang telah dikeluarkan dari mulutnya – munafik, eh? – termasuk kali ini. Padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruh Syaoran – Syaoran mereka yang baru – untuk segera tidur karena esok hari mereka akan pergi menemui musuh terakhir mereka, hal yang pasti akan menguras banyak energi – dan mungkin juga nyawa. Tapi di sinilah ia berakhir, di balkon kamarnya, sendirian memandang ke arah halaman benteng Shirasagi yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar yang mengalirkan aura menenangkan, terjaga penuh tanpa ada sedikit pun tanda kantuk menyerang.

Ia melipat kakinya dan membawanya ke dada, bergelung seperti bola di balkon berlantai kayu, walaupun agak sulit dengan furisode yang menempel ketat di tubuhnya. Fai tersenyum sendiri saat ia mengingat pembicaraan antara dirinya dan ninja tercintanya tentang jenis kimono yang dipakainya – atau lebih tepatnya, yang dipaksa Tomoyo-hime untuk dipakainya. Wajah Kurogane terlihat terlalu merah sampai rasanya dia tidak bisa bertambah merah lagi, bahkan di akhir pembicaraan mereka, laki-laki besar itu seakan sudah siap untuk menyerangnya tanpa ampun kalau saja tangannya yang cuma tinggal sebelah itu tidak berdenyut protes dan menghalangi niatnya. Dia menggeram rendah saat Fai memberikan sedikit gestur seduktif dengan pinggulnya – oh, betapa ia senang atas kontrolnya pada si hitam itu!

Fai akan menyimpan ide itu untuk dipergunakan lain waktu.

Kalau ada lain waktu. Senyum di bibirnya menguap menuju ketiadaan. Besok mereka akan segera berangkat meninggalkan negeri ini, negeri yang Kurgy-nya cintai. Sementara hari ini, setelah peristiwa melelahkan dengan klon Syaoran dan klon Sakura, lalu ditambah dengan pemunculan kakak-beraik Seishirou-Fuuma, Kurogane harus menjalani operasi penyambungan tangan buatan yang ia pesankan untuknya. Tomoyo-hime memang sudah menginformasikan padanya kalau ninja hitam itu telah sadar dari pengaruh sedatif yang diberikan saat proses penyambungan tangannya, tapi menurutnya Kuro-buro membutuhkan istirahat jauh lebih banyak daripada dirinya maupun Syaoran. Dia telah terlalu banyak bekerja keras, terlalu banyak mengorbankan hal-hal yang penting baginya demi Fai. Sementara untuk prospek masa depan, keyakinannya untuk tetap bersama Kurogane setelah semua ini berakhir bisa dibilang nyaris tidak ada, antara karena adanya probabilitas dirinya takkan selamat sampai pertempuran final berakhir – yang ia sendiri sebenarnya meragukan apakah mereka bisa menang dari penyihir yang selevel dengan Yuuko tersebut – ataupun karena tujuannya memulai perjalanan yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kurogane bukanlah untuk tetap bersama ninja itu selamanya. Jadi bagi Fai, lebih baik menganggap bahwa prospek masa depan itu takkan pernah ada. Toh ia sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan masa depan.

Pemuda pirang itu menggigil saat angin malam yang dingin menyapa lembut tubuhnya, menggoda helaian rambut pirangnya yang kini telah bertambah panjang dengan manja. Ia makin merapatkan gelung tubuhnya, berusaha mempertahankan kehangatan tubuhnya. Cukup ironis ia bisa menggigil saat ia mengantongi sertifikat sebagai penyihir dari negeri yang mempunyai musim dingin abadi. Tapi mungkin juga hal itu ada hubungannya dengan dua hal utama yang cukup kuat untuk mendegradasi ketahanan tubuhnya terhadap udara dingin. Pertama adalah kenyataan bahwa insting monsternya mnginginkan mangsa – hal yang paling dibencinya sampai saat ini. Lalu kenyataan bahwa ia berada di negeri asal Kurogane, satu-satunya tempat yang dituju oleh ninjanya.

Mata emasnya – sekarang ia sudah mengucap selamat tinggal pada warna biru langit di matanya – mengembara bebas ke seluruh halaman yang dapat dijangkau oleh akomodasi penglihatannya, sementara pikirannya terpatri kuat di suatu tempat. Kurogane. Oh, tentu saja, kan? Semenjak detik pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di negeri damai itu, pikirannya mutlak tertuju pada pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Tentang nyawanya, tentang darahnya yang mengalir tanpa henti, tentang kekeraskepalaannya, tentang... segalanya.

"Aku takkan begitu mudahnya melepaskanmu... penyihir idiot..."

Sebuah senyum getir perlahan terlukis di bibirnya saat ia mengingat kata-kata yang dibisikkan Kurogane di telinganya tepat setelah dia berhasil menarik Fai keluar dari Celes dan sebelum mereka berpindah dunia. Si bodoh Kuro, melakukan hal berbahaya yang membuatnya hampir ikutan sekarat bersamanya karena ketakutan – dan baginya mati karena takut kehilangan Kurogane itu lebih mengerikan daripada mati menghilang bersama dengan dunia yang tertutup eksistensinya. Demi Dewa apapun di negeri ini, ia bahkan masih dapat merasakannya sampai sekarang, tubuh besar yang selama ini selalu memberinya rasa aman tergolek tak berdaya di tangannya, mata merah yang selalu menatapnya penuh determinasi tertutup rapat, dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka setelah dia membisikkan kata-kata itu perlahan membiru. Saat itu rasanya satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya hanyalah mendekap erat tubuh itu, takkan mengizinkan siapa pun membawa pergi satu-satunya cinta di hidupnya menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikannya di antara kedua lututnya. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti apa motif Kurogane terus mempertahankannya. Bahwa Fai mencintainya setengah mati, itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan ia tahu bahwa Kurogane pun sedikitnya menyukainya. Suka, ya, karena ia tak mau mengambil resiko terlalu besar untuk percaya bahwa ninja itu juga mencintainya. Tentu, mereka memang bercinta dalam intensitas yang luar biasa – hanya sampai Tokyo acid, sayangnya – tapi bagi Fai kegiatan mereka bukanlah "bercinta", hanya "penyaluran hasrat" di pihak Kurogane, karena pemuda bermata unik itu tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintanya, dan Fai pun tak pernah keberatan, toh tujuan utama sang ninja memang adalah untuk kembali ke Nihon yang indah ini. Karena itu ia heran mengapa Kurogane sampai nekat memotong sebelah lengannya – membahayakan nyawanya – hanya untuk mendekapnya kembali ke dalam pelukannya dalam suatu egoisme murni. Bisakah Fai berharap bahwa ninja itu juga mencintainya setengah mati?

Berpikir terlalu banyak tentang Kurogane sepertinya malah membuat monster di dalam dirinya kegirangan, ia butuh minum segera. Vampir pirang itu – sudah murni vampir, bukan setengah penyihir lagi – tertawa pendek. Bahkan penghuni baru dalam tubuhnya pun seakan mencintai Kurogane. Sayangnya Fai sudah tak ingin berbagi lagi sekarang. Ia ingin Kurogane secara utuh. Kalau memberi monsternya minum dapat membungkam eksistensinya, ia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

Masalahnya adalah, sumber makanannya sedang membutuhkan banyak darah untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Tapi ia sendiri sudah terlalu haus. Kalau ia biarkan, sebentar lagi monster itu akan mengambil alih kontrol dirinya dan akan menyerang Kurogane hingga ninja itu nyaris kehabisan darah. Hal itu sudah pernah terjadi di dunia sebelumnya, dan Kurogane yang tergeletak pucat kehabisan darah sama sekali bukan pemandangan favoritnya.

Yah... mungkin ia bisa meminta sedikit dai Kurogane. Hanya sedikit, ia menekankan dalam hati, hanya sampai monster peliharaannya – yang mau tak mau dipelihara juga – bisa sedikit terbungkam protesnya.

Dengan gontai – sebagian karena lelah akan peristiwa hari ini dan sebagian karena terlalu haus hingga pusing – ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Tapi belum sampai tengah ruangan, pola jalan sempoyongannya mengakibatkan kakinya tanpa sadar menendang sesuatu, sesuatu yang tersembunyi di antara tumpukan pakaian Celesnya yang berserakan di lantai – masih terlalu panik untuk merapikannya. Ia menyempatkan diri membungkuk dan mencari benda apa yang menjadi korban, takut dirinya menendang hal yang penting hingga rusak atau sebagainya. Dan mata safirnya membesar kala ia menemukan benda itu.

Sebuah _snowglobe_ kecil.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih benda kecil tersebut dan mengangkatnya hingga sesuai dengan level penglihatannya. _Snowglobe_ itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka meninggal. Ia menukarkan miliknya dengan milik Fai – saudara kembarnya, Fai yang asli – sebagai tanda kalau mereka akan selalu bersama, walaupun sebenarnya _snowglobe_ mereka tak ada perbedaan sedikitpun, sama-sama berisi miniatur sebuah desa dengan rumah-rumah mungil dan pelataran yang luas, Valeria. Fai tersenyum melankolis melihatnya, memorinya melesat kembali ke masa dimana Fai masih hidup, dan dirinya masihlah Yuui yang pemalu. Mereka biasa bermain dan berlarian di desa damai tersebut, sama sekali acuh akan pandangan takut dan sinis yang diarahkan orang-orang desa terhadap mereka, si kembar pembawa sial.

Ia membalik _snowglobe_ itu dan mengocoknya beberapa kali, menginginkan butiran putih yang mengendap di dasarnya menari ceria dan membuat miniatur desa itu seakan dihujani oleh serpihan salju putih yang lembut. Namun sebenarnya ia sudah lama berhenti berharap akan apapun, termasuk yang satu ini. Bukan, terutama tentang yang satu ini. Dan saat ia menghentikan gerakan mengocoknya, perupa salju di dasar _dome_ kecil itu tetap diam di tempat mereka dan menolak untuk melakukan tugas sewajarnya perupa salju.

_Snowglobe_ itu berhenti melaksanakan fungsinya bersamaan dengan saat Fai tewas di hadapannya di menara terkutuk itu. _Snowglobe_ miliknya yang ada di tangan Fai hancur seketika karena jatuh bersama tubuh saudaranya dari lantai teratas menara yang memang luar biasa tinggi, sementara milik Fai yang ada padanya seakan ikut berduka dengan pemilik barunya atas kepergian pemilik aslinya dengan cara memutuskan untuk berhenti mengucurkan salju ringan dan membekukan diri sendiri di dasar _snowglobe_ yang dingin. Dirinya sebenarnya mempunyai analisa tersendiri mengenai kebekuan _snowglobe_ tersebut, bahwa benda mungil itu membeku sebagai pertanda akan terhentinya waktunya – dan juga takdirnya – sebagai Yuui dari Valeria, bahwa Yuui sebenarnya juga telah ikut tewas bersama saudara kembarnya di menara itu – lagipula bukankah memang anak kembar seharusnya selalu bersama walau untuk mati sekalipun?

Karenanya Fai memutuskan untuk terus membawa _snowglobe_ itu, sebagai pertanda bahwa Yuui dari Valeria telah mati dan bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah Fai yang tak mempunyai rumah dan tujuan, manusia yang hidup dengan kekosongan abadi. Lalu bagaimana mungkin selama perjalanannya dengan Syaoran dan yang lainnya ia bisa sama sekali melupakan keberadaan benda penting ini?

Rasa laparnya kembali memperingatinya, menariknya keluar dengan cukup kasar dari nostalgia masa lalunya. Ia mendesah berat sebelum kembali bangkit dari tempatnya, _snowglobe_ kecilnya ia selipkan di saku lengan kimononya – kenapa rakyat Nihon punya ide cemerlang membuat sesuatu seperti saku di lengan kimono, akan ia pertanyakan lain waktu. Saatnya snek malam hari, tak peduli Kurogane senang atau tidak.

Fai menghembuskan nafas grogi saat dirinya telah berada di depan pintu kamar ninjanya. Sambil menyisirkan tangannya ke helaian rambut emasnya, ia kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya mengganggu istirahat Kurogane tengah malam begini, tapi begitu ia mengingat akibat dari rasa hausnya yang berlebihan, ia kembali membulatkan tekadnya.

Ia menggeser pintu kamar Kurogane hingga terbuka celah yang sesuai untuk tubuh langsingnya lewat, memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu karena takut ketahuan penjaga yang bertugas. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas grogi saat ia melihat kelambu tempat tidur Kurogane melukis siluet tubuh laki-laki yang dicintainya. Ia beringsut tanpa suara mendekati tempat tidur dan perlahan menyibak kelambu putih yang melingkupi futon tempat laki-laki berambut jabrik itu beristirahat.

Sebuah senyum kecil nan tulus mengembang di bibirnya kala ia melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah terbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya, perban membalut bagian kiri atas dadanya, menyambungkannya dengan sepotong lengan buatan yang Fai telah lihat sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kurogane, tangannya bergerak lembut menyusuri lengan baru ninja tersebut hingga akhirnya berhenti di sisi wajahnya, mengusapnya hati-hati, mengagumi ketegasan kontur wajahnya yang begitu maskulin.

"Masalah waktu sampai akhirnya kau tidak tahan dan datang kemari," suara dalam milik Kurogane tiba-tiba mencuat di udara, menari masuk ke telinga sang vampir. Setelah kalimatnya selesai beresonansi, perlahan mata rubinya terbuka dan menatap lurus ke arah sebuah mata emas milik pendatang baru di ruangannya. Rengutan muncul di wajahnya saat ia melihat kulit pemuda pirang di hadapannya memucat seakan kehabisan darah. "Seharusnya aku memaksamu seperti biasa."

Fai hanya tersenyum. "Aku membangunkanmu?"

Kurogane mendengus kencang saat ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tanpa membebani tangan barunya terlalu berat. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak disaat aku tahu ada seorang vampir cuek yang menolak untuk mempertahankan hidupnya?"

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku takkan menyia-nyiakan nyawaku lagi," Fai balas merengut tidak terima. "Karena itu aku datang ke sini dan mengganggumu, kan?"

Kurogane menyeringai. Ia lebih menyukai Fai yang seperti ini, yang dengan senang hati mengizinkan ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan perasaannya. "Tapi kau menunggu sampai kau sudah terlalu lapar."

Fai melengos, membiarkan topik tersebut menggantung di udara, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lengan baru Kurogane. Ekspresinya menyendu kala ia melihat lengan yang dulunya kekar dan berwarna kecoklatan seperti batang kayu berganti dengan lengan buatan tanpa kulit yang mempertunjukkan otot-otot artifisial dari serat fiber yang jelas takkan merespon sebaik tangan alami.

Ia kembali membawa tangannya menyusuri lengan dingin itu, memberikan sentuhan lembut disana-sini, berharap Kurogane bisa merasakannya. "Bagaimana lengan barumu? Berfungsi dengan baik?"

Sebagai jawabannya, tangan buatan itu bergerak dan merengkuh tangan lentik milik Fai dengan daya cengkeraman yang terkontrol, mantap namun tidak menyakitkan, seperti cara Kurogane selama ini merengkuh tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Aku bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik, hanya butuh beberapa penyesuaian," jawab Kurogane tak lama kemudian. Rengutan di wajahnya semakin dalam ketika ia menggerakkan ibu jari dari tangan buatan itu untuk mengusap punggung tangan Fai dalam pola lingkaran. "Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakanmu..."

Fai menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menekan perasaan bersalah yang semakin membeludak di hatinya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dan membawanya ke wajahnya, merasakan sensasi tak bernyawa yang dihadirkan tangan itu. Air mata berkumpul di kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan jemari dingin itu perlahan bergerak memantapkan posisinya di wajah rampingnya. Menyedihkan membayangkan dirinya bisa merasakan sentuhan Kurogane namun yang bersangkutan mati rasa akan segala rangsangan fisik.

"Harusnya tak kau lakukan..." bisik Fai sambil menutup matanya.

"Memotong lenganku?" tanya Kurogane.

Fai mengangguk. "Juga semua hal yang telah kau lakukan untukku..."

"Aku yang menginginkannya, aku sudah bilang itu sejak dulu." Kurogane menekankan.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, Kuro-sama," Fai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa sedih. "Kenapa kau terus memaksaku untuk hidup sementara aku sama sekali tak ada artinya untukmu selain fakta bahwa aku adalah tempat penyaluran hasratmu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah kembali ke sini, ke negeri yang kau cintai. Padahal kau bisa memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sini, dan bukannya ikut menuju medan perang disaat kau telah kehilangan banyak hal."

Kurogane segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Fai saat ia mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang tersebut. Ekspresi marahnya mencuat ke permukaan, mata vermillion-nya menggelap seperti warna darah segar. "Tempat penyaluran hasrat? Apa kau sungguh berpikir aku menganggapmu seperti itu?"

Fai terdiam menanggapi pernyataan spontan Kurogane. Jadi baginya dirinya bukanlah sekedar tempat penyaluran hasrat seperti yang selama ini ia kira? Apa ninja itu benar-benar... mencintainya?

"Bukankah memang begitu...?" Fai bertanya dengan bibir gemetar, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan gejolak perasaannya yang mulai menyeruak gembira akan secercah harapan bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya membalas perasaannya, ia tak mau terjatuh ke dasar kegelapan saat mengetahui bahwa harapan terbesarnya tak tercapai.

Pria berambut sehitam gagak itu mendesah berat sebelum ia kembali menangkupkan tangannya – kali ini yang asli – ke wajah pucat di hadapannya. "Tanya pada seratus, bahkan seribu orang, tentang siapa yang menurut mereka paling tidak peka diantara kita berdua. Aku yakin mereka semua akan tertipu dan menjawab aku yang lebih tidak peka dibanding dirimu."

Vampir tampan itu terkesiap, air mata sudah bersiap untuk terjun bebas dari matanya. "Jadi... aku bisa berharap...?"

Kurogane menggerakkan tangannya perlahan menuju belakang kepala pemuda bermata kucing itu, menautkan jemarinya di rambut emasnya yang selembut benang sutra, dan kemudian membawa kepala itu mendekat ke arah lehernya, membuat Fai kembali terkesiap karena sensasi darah yang memikat mesra indra penciumannya, membuatnya melayang seketika ke dalam euforia candu jiwanya.

"Tak perlu berharap..." Kurogane menempelkan bibirnya di telinga sang vampir, berbisik dalam nada rendah sekaligus menghantarkan desahan hangat nafasnya ke dalam rongga pendengarannya. "Seharusnya kau tahu tanpa berharap pun... aku telah lama mengabulkannya..."

Dengan itu Fai pun mutlak terlepas dari kontrol yang selama ini ia jaga mati-matian di hadapan Kurogane dan yang lainnya. Ia mendengkur keras dan menggeliatkan kepalanya ke sepanjang leher jenjang kekasihnya, memuja aroma darah yang bercampur dengan aroma alami Kurogane yang kini lekat melingkupi tubuh kekarnya. Lidahnya perlahan terjulur, ingin merasakan tekstur dan rasa kulit yang menutupi makanan favoritnya. Dan Kurogane pun berdesir karenanya.

"Bolehkah...?" Dengan mata setengah tertutup dan suara dalam dengkuran kucing Fai menggantung pertanyaannya, tahu benar bahwa Kurogane akan mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

Jawaban Kurogane hanyalah tangannya yang makin membawa kepala Fai mendekat, membiarkan bibir dinginnya menekan halus salurah darahnya.

Fai bersenandung singkat sebagai apresiasi atas izin yang diberikan ninja itu. Ia mencium lembut kulit yang berdenyut di leher Kurogane sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan taringnya dan menusukkannya tepat ke tempat nadinya berada, tak perlu susah payah membidik, instingnya sebagai vampir tak pernah mengecewakannya untuk urusan yang satu ini. Tangan sedingin esnya melayang menuju sisi lain dari leher Kurogane untuk menjaga kepalanya tetap pada angle yang memudahkannya untuk menikmati candunya, sementara tangan yang satu lagi berwisata di sisi tubuh Kurogane yang tidak diperban, mengusapnya lembut dengan gerakan naik-turun yang membuat aliran listrik seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh pemuda bermata rubi itu.

Kurogane pun tak sempat terkesiap atas rasa sakit yang seharusnya timbul saat kulitnya dirobek oleh taring tajam milik si pirang dalam genggamannya karena ada sensasi lain yang segera menumpulkan perasaan tersebut, mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat baik aliran darah maupun deru jantungnya meningkat dengan sinkronitas yang mengagumkan. Entah kenapa hal ini juga bagaikan euforia bagi Kurogane. Intensitas kedekatannya dengan Fai seakan mencapai level yang lebih baru, yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Adrenalin yang berderu cepat di dalam tubuhnya bercampur dengan rangsangan yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuh Fai yang kini berada dalam pelukannya menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat ninja itu pusing dan kehilangan arah pemikiran – dalam arti yang positif. Kalau ia tahu membiarkan Fai meminum darah langsung dari lehernya dapat melahirkan perasaan seperti ini, ia akan melakukannya sejak awal Fai berubah menjadi vampir.

Tanpa sadar Kurogane lepas kontrol akan perasaannya, ia menggeram rendah seperti serigala liar. Tangannya bergerak tanpa kontrol, tangan aslinya masih terbenam kuat di helaian emas kekasihnya, menjaganya tetap di posisi yang membuatnya nyaman, sementara tangan buatannya meluncur melingkari pinggang ramping vampir di hadapannya dan mendekapnya erat, tak ingin kehilangan tubuh itu untuk alasan apa pun. Dan Fai pun membalasnya dengan gumaman tak beraturan yang bagaimanapun juga terdengar seperti sonata di telinga Kurogane. Pemuda pirang itu tak pernah tahu kalau menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam utopia penghisapan darah yang melebur dengan perasaan Kurogane dapat sehebat ini, ia hampir pingsan dalam kebahagiaan.

"Hmm... Kuro-sama..." Fai kembali mendengkur, membisikkan nama pemuda yang dicintainya dengan senandung kecil tepat di telinganya. Ia menjilat final dua luka bekas gigitannya perlahan sebelum menyapukan bibirnya lembut ke seluruh leher Kurogane, memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu kecil di sana-sini, lalu bergerak naik mengikuti alur rahangnya yang keras hingga sampai ke ujung dagunya. Ia tersenyum saat ia melihat taring kecil Kurogane – tidak sebanding dengan taring vampirnya, tentu saja – mengintip malu-malu saat ninja itu menyeringai untuk menahan geraman yang lebih keras keluar dari belenggu tenggorokannya.

Fai meneruskan rantai ciumannya dari ujung dagu dan berhenti tepat di lekukan bibir bawah ninjanya. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup saat ia mengkristalisasi memori akan perasaannya saat ini. Dan saat bibirnya perlahan terbuka, menyapu lembut dagu sang ninja, sebuah kata yang bisa ia bebaskan hanyalah, "Kuro-sama..."

"Fai..." Kurogane membalas dengan bisikan rendah dan dalam. Ia pun menutup matanya dalam alam lambungan ekstasi saat ia balas menggerakkan bibirnya meluncur turun hingga bibir mereka menyapu halus satu sama lain, tidak berciuman, hanya membiarkan sentuhan lebut melumpuhkan semua logika dan permasalahan mereka, hanya untuk memuja sang waktu yang mengizinkan mereka berada dalam intimasi yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Aku. Sangat. Mencintaimu."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan penekanan penuh determinasi itu mampu menyentakkan semua ikatan yang membelenggu hati Fai hingga putus hanya dalam satu kali hentakan kuat. Kini ia merasa di dalam perutnya kupu-kupu manis berkembang biak ratusan kali lebih cepat dari yang pernah ia rasakan, saling mengusapkan sayap mungil mereka malu-malu ke dinding hatinya, memberinya sebuah perasaan yang begitu kuat, yang begitu melimpahi pikiran dan jiwanya, sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari yang pernah ia rasakan terhadap siapa pun.

Dan saat Fai menekan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman, rasa melimpah itu semakin berlipat ganda, membuat kepalanya terasa penuh, membuat air matanya ingin seenaknya mengalir turun tanpa peringatan, membuat tubuhnya berdesir dalam kebahagiaan, dan juga membuat tenggorokannya kelu akan kata-kata selain dengkuran dan lenguhan kencang saat Kurogane memperdalam penguncian mereka, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah mereka menari dalam irama yang mereka kenal dengan baik sebagai irama percintaan mereka.

Perasaannya sekarang ini, Fai sadari, bukan cinta. Perasaannya jauh lebih besar dan lebih berharga daripada cinta. Oh, Kami-sama, kenapa di dunia manapun tidak ada kata yang menggambarkan perasaan tersuci dan tertinggi lebih daripada cinta? Kata cinta saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang saat ini tengah berturbulen cepat di dalam dirinya, dan kalaupun memang tak ada yang lebih hebat daripada cinta, Fai tentu harus mengucapkannya ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan kali agar kata itu setara dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Dan itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Saat mereka mengambil jeda untuk kebutuhan udara mereka yang esensial, Fai menolak untuk sepenuhnya pergi dari keberadaan Kurogane. Ia membiarkan bibir mereka tetap bersentuhan halus seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya, membiarkan deru nafas mereka saling berkaitan dan menguap bersama. Tetap dengan mata tertutup, Fai kembali menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Walau tak ada sebilah nada pun keluar dari mulut lembutnya, tapi gerakan bibirnya yang terus menyapu bibir Kurogane membuat ninja itu dapat memaknai dengan jelas apa yang diucapkannya.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Oh, Kami-sama,

Kau tak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kurogane!

Kurogane sejenak termanggu setelah ia menerima pernyataan yang begitu hebat dari kekasihnya. Tentu, dibanding dirinya yang baru pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya, Fai sudah sering mengatakan kalau dia mencintai ninja itu di setiap kesempatan sesi bercinta mereka di waktu yang lampau, tapi baru kali ini Fai mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai selepas ini, seakan membiarkan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini terkunci sejak kematian saudaranya terbebas ke permukaan, dan itu semua hanya demi Kurogane. Manusia bodoh mana yang tidak akan bahagia mendapat pernyataan sehebat ini dari kekasihnya, terutama kekasih yang selama ini selalu hidup dalam kepalsuan dan penderitaan?

Hilang dalam hasratnya sendiri, tanpa mempedulikan lengannya yang seharusnya masih belum boleh bergerak terlalu banyak, Kurogane dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh ramping vampir pirang yang dicintainya dan membaliknya hingga Fai mendarat di atas futon dengan cukup keras, membuatnya terkesiap akan kecepatan perubahan posisi mereka. Mata merahnya berkilat penuh nafsu dan seringai lebar muncul di bibirnya saat ia melihat kondisi mangsanya – dalam hal ini bukan Fai yang memangsa dirinya – dengan rambut pirangnya tersebar secara sensual di sekitar kepalanya, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut perlahan berubah menjadi senyum tulus, dan juga mata emasnya yang awalnya membesar kaget kini juga mengilatkan hasrat yang sama dengan milik Kurogane.

Tangan berkulit pucat terjulur untuk meraih leher berkulit kecoklatan yang kini berada di atasnya. Jemari lentik kemudian menyusuri kontur wajah keras dengan ekspresi stoik yang telah lama merajai hatinya, berusaha melihat rasa sakit yang tersembunyi cukup baik di balik wajah penuh nafsunya.

"Kuro-sama... tanganmu..." Fai berbisik saat ibu jarinya mengusap pipi pria yang dicintainya.

Tapi Kurogane hanya melebarkan seringainya. "Heh. Sudah saatnya untuk mengetes kemampuan tangan ini dalam melakukan aktivitas rutin."

Senyum di bibir Fai pun berubah nakal. "Aah... sangat tidak sabaran ya, Kuro-sex?"

Kurogane tak menjawab ledekan vampir iseng itu, dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Fai dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang penuh hasrat. Rangkaian lenguhan dan geraman sensual kembali dimulai bersamaan dengan makin tenggelamnya sepasang insan dalam lautan emosi. Tangan Kurogane – baik yang asli maupun yang buatan – dengan penuh keahlian menjelajahi tubuh pemuda pirang di bawahnya, mengurai ikatan rumit furisode-nya – yang sejak awal selalu sukses membuatnya bergairah, ia harus berterima kasih pada Tomoyo untuk yang satu ini – dan juga ikatan tali di rambut pirang panjangnya sehingga helaian emas rambut Fai kini terurai indah di atas bantal, menjadikan bantal biasa itu seakan berhiaskan benang emas terindah di dunia, sementara tangan pucat milik sang vampir menautkan posisinya di leher dan helaian rambut hitam jabrik Kurogane.

Perlahan percikan-percikan api yang berkumpul dan saling beresonansi menciptakan sebuah lidah api yang mampu membakar kedua pemuda itu dalam hasrat tersuci mereka. Saat tangan-tangan menyusuri lekuk tubuh yang telah terpetakan dalam memori paling primitif mereka, saat desahan-desahan menyenandungkan puji-pujian atas takdir yang telah mempertemukan mereka, saat mulut membasuh lembut satu sama lain dengan lidah yang saling berkaitan dan berdansa dan bertarung dalam sebuah pertikaian yang tak mempedulikan pemenang, dan saat kulit bergesekan memberi percikan api sumber utama panas hubungan mereka, dua manusia meleburkan diri menjadi satu dalam sebuah ritual suci yang hanya dilakukan saat Dewa Cinta memberikan restunya.

Malam itu, pelepasan cinta dikumandangkan dalam bentuk dua nama.

Kurogane mencium kening vampirnya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan mata tertutup sesaat setelah mereka melepaskan simbol deklamasi cinta mereka. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok Fai yang bagaikan penjelmaan sempurna seorang – benarkah seorang? – malaikat, dengan kulit putih susunya, mata emas mewahnya, dan juga rambut pirangnya. Melihat senyum lembut yang terhias di bibir merah mudanya, Kurogane sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin makhluk seindah ini bisa menjadi anak kembar pembawa sial, karena baginya, jika kesialan itu datang dengan wujud semempesona pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya, Kurogane rasanya bersedia dibawa ke neraka tersial sekalipun jika itu berarti bisa merasakan dan memuja makhluk indah ini sepuasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuro-sama..." bisik Fai pelan dengan dentingan suara yang mengalun indah di telinga Kurogane. Mata emasnya setengah terbuka dan senyum yang menurut Kurogane paling indah di seluruh dunia – bahkan di dunia paralel manapun – terlukis manis di bibirnya.

Kurogane menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya sebagai balasan atas pernyataan yang telah lama ia ketahui keautentikannya. Ia bukanlah pria untuk kata-kata. Pengungkapannya di awal sesi pra-ritual mereka tadi baginya sudah cukup mewakili perasaan yang selama ini terus menggelegak di dadanya, dan ia tahu Fai pun telah mengerti – dan menerima – sifatnya yang satu itu.

Maka ia hanya tersenyum dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sisi bibir Fai yang masih belum lelah membentuk sebuah senyum. "Melihatmu seperti ini, di sini, rasanya satu tangan adalah harga yang masih terlalu murah."

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau bisa dikenai biaya tambahan kalau sampai Yuuko-san tahu," Fai tertawa sambil menepuk pelan bahu kiri Kurogane, membuat ninja itu mau tak mau ikut tertawa rendah walaupun rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan tangan buatannya akibat aktivitas yang terlalu berat sebelumnya kini mulai datang menyerang. Namun kernyitan Kurogane, walaupun nyaris tidak kentara, dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Fai, yang langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi cemas. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Dengan pukulan seperti itu?" Kurogane mendengus mengejek. "Tidak. Akulah yang menyakiti diriku sendiri."

Fai mendesah berat sebelum ia beringsut sedikit ke tepi, memberi ruang bagi Kurogane. "Berbaringlah, Kuro-sama. Harusnya kau yang lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Aku paling suka posisi seperti ini," gumam Kurogane datar, tapi menuruti perintah Fai, ia segera membalik badannya dan berbaring di sebelah kiri Fai agar pemuda pirang itu dapat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya yang 'utuh'. Namun saat ia tengah berusaha menyamankan posisinya, tangan buatannya seperti menabrak sesuatu – bukannya ia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Ia meraba-raba daerah sekitarnya untuk menemukan benda itu sampai akhirnya jemarinya kembali menumbuk suatu benda, yang setelah ia lihat ternyata tertutupi oleh furisode Fai.

"Kuro-sama?" tanya Fai saat ia penasaran akan tingkah kekasihnya yang terus menggeliat dalam posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau membawa sesuatu dalam pakaianmu?" tanya Kurogane balik, tidak ingin seenaknya mengambil barang milik Fai. "Aku merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam furisode-mu."

"Aah..." Fai segera ingat akan _snowglobe_ yang tadi ia bawa. Ia segera meregangkan tubuhnya agar tangannya dapat mencapai furisode yang berada di sisi Kurogane dan dengan cepat mengambil benda yang dimaksudkan sebelum ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berbantalkan lengan kekar sang ninja, _snowglobe_ ia angkat tinggi di atas pandangan mereka berdua. "Aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu."

"Apa ini?" tangan buatan Kurogane meraih benda itu dan memutarnya penasaran, tapi posisi benda itu tetap berada di ketinggian agar mereka berdua dapat melihatnya.

"_Snowglobe_," jawab Fai singkat sambil menyamankan posisinya di samping kekasihnya. "Benda yang biasanya menyimpan miniatur suatu tempat dalam dome kaca. Ini hadiah ulang tahunku dan Fai waktu kami kecil. Ini," Fai menggoyangkan tangannya pada miniatur desa di dalamnya. "adalah kampung halamanku, Valeria."

Kurogane mengamati miniatur desa kampung halaman Fai sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kampung halamanmu mirip Suwa."

Fai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kurogane, tersenyum tertarik. "Benarkah?"

"Rumah-rumahnya memang tidak mirip, tapi suasana tenang yang ditimbulkan... mengingatkanku pada desa di Suwa. Desa yang damai..." Kurogane mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan sebuah senyum nostalgis yang diarahkan pada vampir dalam pelukannya.

"Valeria memang desa yang damai... dulunya..." wajah Fai seketika berubah murung. "sebelum kami lahir... si kembar pembawa sial..."

"Hah! Itu hanya karena mereka percaya takhayul yang menggelikan, makanya tanpa sadar mereka menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri!" Kurogane mendengus kesal seraya menguatkan dekapannya di tubuh Fai, ingin memberi rasa aman bagi pemuda yang selalu hidup dalam penderitaan tersebut. "Buktinya aku malah mendapat keberuntungan saat dekat denganmu."

"Mana mungkin!" Fai pelak protes sambil menyentil hidung Kurogane cukup keras. "Menjadi makanan utama vampir dan kehilangan sebelah tangan kau bilang keberuntungan?"

"Aku mendapat keberuntungan!" tekan Kurogane keras kepala. "Berkatmu aku tahu apa itu kekuatan yang sebenarnya, dan berkatmu aku tidak kehilangan orang yang paling berharga bagiku."

"Paling berharga bagimu? Tomoyo-hime?" tanya Fai polos.

Kurogane memutar bola matanya lelah. "Nah, kupikir aku benar-benar orang paling tidak peka di dunia ini." Ia kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Fai. "Apa pernyataanku yang belum sejam lalu sudah kau lupakan?"

Rona merah dengan cepat menyebar di pipi pucat mantan penyihir itu kala ia menyadari maksud Kurogane. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam kehangatan tubuh sang ninja. Tangan pucatnya menari pelan di atas tubuh Kurogane, jemari menggambar sebuah pola khayal di atas dadanya yang bidang.

"Terima kasih, Kuro-sama," bisik Fai syahdu. "Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku seperti hidup kembali, setelah sekian lama mengembara tanpa tujuan dan keinginan."

"Setelah ini semua berakhir... ikutlah bersamaku kembali ke sini. Biarkan bocah itu berbahagia dengan putrinya, dan kau denganku," pinta Kurogane tiba-tiba, membuat Fai sontak mendongak ke arah ninja itu.

"Bo-bolehkah...?" Fai tergagap percaya tak percaya. "Aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Kita bisa membicarakan bayarannya dengan si penyihir licik itu, walaupun sebenarnya aku ogah memberikan apapun untuknya," Kurogane berdecak tak tertarik, hal yang selalu dilakukannya jika sudah menyinggung masalah Yuuko. "Paling-paling wanita itu akan meminta pedangku lagi untuk ongkos membawamu bersamaku. Memang Ginryuu warisan keluarga dan peninggalan ayahku. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kewarasanku sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukanmu setiap pagi di sampingku, aku akan memilih melepaskan Ginryuu."

Untuk kali ini, Fai benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, otaknya seperti mati rasa untuk balasan pernyataan Kurogane. Ninja itu memilih dirinya dibanding harta warisan keluarganya tentu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Fai tahu bagaimana dia sangat menyayangi pedangnya. Ketika Ginryuu tiruan diminta oleh penyihir dimensi, Kurogane sangat tidak terima dan menyimpan dendam untuk kembali mengambilnya suatu saat setelah dia berhasil kembali ke Nihon. Dan sekarang dia dengan entengnya berkata akan menyerahkan Ginryuu yang asli – yang ASLI – sebagai bayaran agar Fai bisa ikut bersamanya kembali ke Nihon?

"Jadi," Kurogane kembali membuka suara saat ia menyadari kekasihnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia menatap lurus mata emasnya yang tinggal sebuah dengan pandangan penuh determinasi. "Ikutlah denganku... Yuui..."

Air mata segera meluncur menuruni wajah ramping dari pemuda kurus bernama Fai. Mendengar nama aslinya disebut, sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, sisi seorang Yuui yang telah lama ia kubur bersama jasad saudaranya. Padahal ia pikir Yuui telah lama mati bersama dengan Fai di dalam menara terkutuk itu, padahal ia pikir tak ada satu orang pun yang akan bisa menggali kuburan Yuui dan menyatakan kalau sosok bernama Yuui itu ternyata masih hidup di dalam dirinya, tapi saat Kurogane menyebut nama lahirnya, Fai harus mengakui kalau, ya, dirinya masihlah Yuui kecil yang dulu, seberapa keras pun ia berusaha menguburnya. Yuui yang pemalu, Yuui yang menantikan datangnya seseorang yang akan membawanya pergi, ternyata masih ada di dalam dirinya. Dan harapan terbesar Yuui kini telah tercapai, ia telah menemukan pangerannya.

Senyum di bibir Fai perlahan mengembang bersamaan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kurogane dan membiarkan hidungnya mengusap lembut leher pemuda tersebut.

"Ya. Kemanapun kau pergi, Youou."

Fai dapat merasakan Kurogane menegang ketika nama lahirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Dan tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya pun, ia bisa tahu kalau rengutan khas di wajah Kurogane terbentuk tak lama sesudahnya. "Kau menguping saat pemberkatan tadi, ya?"

Kali ini Fai mendongak dan mengeluarkan cengiran meledek. "Menurutku itu nama yang bagus. Nama lahir kita cocok, pertanda kita berjodoh!"

"Heh," Kurogane berdecak sebelum melengos, meninggalkan topik tentang nama lahir mereka dan memutuskan untuk kembali memandangi _snowglobe_ milik Fai. "Lalu benda ini hanya digunakan sebagai pajangan saja seperti ini? Tidak istimewa."

"Kuro-silly, ada alasannya kenapa itu disebut _snowglobe_." Fai terkikik dan Kurogane segera menghadiahinya tatapan tajam. Ia kemudian ikut memegang benda itu bersama dengan Kurogane. "Kalau kau mengocoknya, butiran putih yang ada di bawah ini akan melayang dan bisa jadi seperti sedang ada hujan salju di desa ini. Tapi tak perlu mencoba mengocoknya," Ia menahan tangan Kurogane yang sudah bersiap untuk mengocok benda bulat itu. "_Snowglobe_ ini dasarnya sudah lama mengeras."

"Benarkah?" Kurogane menatap Fai tidak percaya. Ketika Fai menarik tangannya dan memberi gestur mempersilakan, Kurogane mencoba mengocoknya beberapa kali. Dan yang terjadi setelahnya...

Perupa salju menari riang di dalam dome kaca, membuat miniatur desa itu seakan tengah dihujani salju lembut yang tenang. Kurogane langsung memasang ekspresi bangga akan hasil pekerjaannya sementara Fai membelalakkan mata emasnya tak percaya. _Snowglobe_ itu telah lama tidak mau berfungsi sekeras apapun Fai berusaha mengocoknya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama membeku benda itu bisa kembali berfungsi hanya dengan satu kali percobaan dari Kurogane?

"Mustahil..." desis Fai tidak percaya. Ia mengambil benda bulat itu dari tangan Kurogane dan mencoba mengocoknya sendiri, takut kalau ternyata _snowglobe_ itu hanya mau berfungsi di tangan Kurogane. Tapi ternyata benda itu memang kembali berfungsi, setelah sekian lama tertidur dari tugasnya. Ia berulang kali mengocoknya seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihatnya, masih tidak percaya akan semua keajaiban yang terjadi barusan. "Mustahil..."

"Ck. Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku," gumam Kurogane tak tertarik. Ia lebih memutuskan wajah tak percaya kekasihnya lebih menarik daripada kejadian _snowglobe_ yang menurut Fai 'mustahil' itu, karena itu ia dengan cepat kembali mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Fai saat sang vampir masih terkagum-kagum pada _snowglobe_-nya. Ketika ia mendapatkan kembali perhatian darinya, seringai lebar muncul di bibirnya.

"Selamat hidup kembali, idiot."

~Owari~

* * *

nah, nah... gaje kan? boleh di-flame kalo ada yang mau, saia emang lagi pengen dibakar. hauuu~

Jelek banget ini cerita... btw ini ratingnya enakan apa, ya? Bisakah dipertahankan di T? ato harus M?

Kalo suka, silakan review dan berterima kasih sama Chylee-chan karena udah rikues cerita ini.

Kalo nggak suka, silakan review dan marahin Chylee-chan karena udah menyuruh author dodol ini bikin fic ini. *kabur*

Intinya, review - terutama yang bagus2 - membantu saia sembuh lebih cepat dari tifus yang lagi saia derita...

Jadi review! *ngancem*


End file.
